Amnesia
by Crystal Tornado
Summary: Kagome suffers from mild amnesia and thinks Miroku is her lover. What will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

by Crystal Tornado

Rating: M (for mild language, sexual innuendo, and lemons in later chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

It all started innocently enough. . .

Miroku had gone to visit Master Moushin earlier, who had kindly bestowed him with the gift of sake. The others found it amusing to see Inuyasha drunk, but Kagome had grown increasingly irritated with him throughout the evening.

"You know what, Kagome?" he had slurred. "You're kind of a bitch. Now, Kikyo. . . she was never a bitch."

He laughed.

She snapped.

"Inuyasha, sit," she said as calmly as she could through gritted teeth. She then repeated the word _several_ times. While he was still on the ground she smacked his head and stormed away from the group to snuggle up in her sleeping bag with Shippo.

The party died down soon afterwards, and when everyone had fallen asleep, Kagome quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag. She had tried not to wake Shippo but was unsuccessful. "Where are you going, Kagome?" he asked with panic in his voice.

"I'm going home, and I don't want Inuyasha to try to stop me." He still looked concerned. "Don't worry," she added, smiling at him. "I'll be back before you know it." The longer she lingered there, the more likely she was to be caught, so she picked up her backpack and walked as quickly as she could to the well.

When she emerged from the shrine in her own time, her house was dark. _I have to make sure not to make any noise_, she thought. When she slid the door open and stepped inside, however, a series of things happened that rendered useless her previous efforts at silence:

1. She tripped over Buyo.

2. Buyo screeched and hissed.

3. Kagome fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Simultaneously, Kagome's mom, grandfather, and brother all awakened.

.

.

.

Inuyasha happened to wake at that moment, too, and he immediately noticed the absence of a certain young miko.

_Damn that wench_, thought the thoroughly angry hanyou. _What was she thinking, running off like that at this time of night?! _His head pounded.

At first he thought she may have been captured, but he altered this opinion as he followed her scent straight to the well. He almost went after her but decided against it when he relived all the "sit" spells from earlier. His head _really_ ached.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the Higurashi house, Souta crept into his mother's room. "Did you hear that, Mom?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's get Grandpa to check it out."

Grandpa Higurashi liked to play it safe. Which is why he kept a baseball bat in his closet (and, it seemed, half the Japanese Army's artillery under his bed). "Stay here," he said to them.

"Owww." Kagome had landed with most of her weight on her wrists. She rubbed them before standing to make her way to her bedroom.

Her grandfather, with his trusty baseball bat, descended the stairs. He stopped at the bottom when he saw a shadow coming towards him. As soon as the figure came into view, he swung.

The heavy wooden bat hit Kagome in the head, and she blacked out instantly. Grandpa was relieved that he had subdued the intruder until he realized he had inadvertently attacked his granddaughter.

No longer able to contain their curiosity, Souta and Mama came downstairs, only to see Kagome on the floor, motionless.

"Souta, call an ambulance!" she yelled.

Grandpa stared in shock for a moment before he said, "Well. . . on the bright side, now she has a real illness to excuse her from school!"

* * *

**Author's notes:** This is the first M/K story I've ever written, but I've long been a fan of the pairing. I put a lot of effort into revising this, so I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sango and Miroku awoke that morning surprised to find that they were missing their favorite travel companion.

"I woke up when she left," Shippo explained. "Inuyasha always tries to stop her from going home, and she didn't want to argue with him."

"You need to go see her, Inuyasha," Sango told him.

"I know," he replied guiltily, "It's just that—"

"He's afraid she'll 'sit' him to the other side of the earth," Miroku interjected. Inuyasha glared at him menacingly.

By the end of the morning, Inuyasha's concern for Kagome's feelings overpowered his fear, and he leaped into the well.

.

.

.

Kagome woke up confused in a hospital bed. "What's going on?" she asked aloud, though to no one in particular.

"Kagome, dear, you're awake!" said her mother brightly.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Umm, Grandpa hit you in the head with his baseball bat. We heard noises and thought you were an intruder."

"I guess that explains my headache," she groaned.

"The doctor says you have quite a bump on the head, but you should be fine. Oh, and Inuyasha is here to see you."

Inuyasha walked in, still cautious because of what had happened the previous night. It was obvious her mother had picked out his clothes: he looked. . . respectable. Well, the baseball cap kind of threw off the look, but whatever. He shyly handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Inuyasha! That's so sweet!"

"You're welcome. Hey, Kagome, I'm really sorry about last night. I was such a jerk. Are you still mad?"

"What are you talking about?" She was genuinely perplexed.

"You know, when I said that thing. . . about Kikyo. . . and you."

"Oh, right. Now I remember! You called me a bitch. Thanks for reminding me," she said coolly.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to make amends with you."

"It's okay. My head hurts too much to care."

"Heh, mine hurts, too." His hangover was pretty bad. "You really didn't remember, though? About last night?"

"No, not until you reminded me."

"Well, you should get some more rest. I'll be back later to see you," he said.

He found Kagome's doctor, Dr. Takana, and told him about their conversation. "Hmm, interesting," said Dr. Takana as he sucked absentmindedly on the end of his pen. "It sounds like she has a certain type of amnesia. It's clear that she remembers the people in her life, but certain events may be fuzzy to her, or she may forget the exact structure of the relationships she has."

Inuyasha volunteered to stay with Kagome during the night since her family had stayed the night before. He sat in a hard chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. Despite his discomfort, he managed to doze off as well. He woke up when he heard Kagome make a slight moaning noise. She was muttering something, too.

"Mrku. . ."

Inuyasha listened, straining his ears in the hopes that her speech would become clearer.

"Miroku. . ."

He was stunned. Why would she be calling the monk's name? That _pervert's_ name? She went on.

"Miroku, I need you. Come back to bed," she whined.

Now he was disgusted. She's having _dreams_ about that lecherous, thieving, good-for-nothing, son of a bitch? He didn't want to think about it. Then she started giggling.

"It tickles, Miroku! You're so naughty!"

_Could this get any worse?_ Inuyasha thought. And, of course, it did. When she started moaning. Not pitiful moans of sickness, but hearty moans of pleasure.

"Ooh, God, Miroku! Don't stop!"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He needed fresh air. And if he hadn't promised to stay with Kagome, he would already be back in the Feudal Era kicking that stupid monk's ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome was released from the hospital the next day, and Inuyasha went back to the Feudal Era to update the group.

"—so besides the mild amnesia, she's pretty much fine. She should be back within a few days," he finished explaining.

"Wow. That's just. . . wow," Sango said. "When you go back, make sure to tell her we miss her."

"Of course," Inuyasha replied. "Miroku, can I talk to you for a minute? Uh, alone?" The two males walked towards the well, while Sango and Shippo stayed in Kaede's hut.

"So what's up?" Miroku asked.

"Well, the second night Kagome was in the hospital, I stayed with her. During the night, I. . . er. . . overheard a dream she had."

Miroku was confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

"She was dreaming about you. . . a, uh. . . a sex dream." His face was scarlet.

Miroku, on the other hand, looked incredibly pleased with himself. "Wipe that smirk off your face, monk. It's not like you _actually_. . . you know," Inuyasha spat.

"What did she sound like?" The smirk was still there, and it showed no signs of leaving.

"We're not talking about this anymore!" With that, Inuyasha jumped into the well.

.

.

.

He found Kagome sitting at the kitchen table with her mom. "Sango says 'hi,'" he told her. He found it hard to look at her without remembering her in her dream state. "Are you ready to go back?" he asked, carefully avoiding her gaze.

"So soon?" her mother asked. Inuyasha mumbled incoherently about the Shikon jewel, and she continued, "You and Kagome can leave tomorrow morning."

They spent the whole day stocking up on supplies. Kagome dragged her half-demon friend through various stores in town. He was largely disinterested until he found the "ninja food" at the grocery store.

That night, Inuyasha slept on the floor beside Kagome's bed. That is, he slept until he heard noises emanating from the girl who occupied the bed. _Oh, no,_ he thought. _This is not happening again!_

But it was, indeed, happening again.

"Miroku, we shouldn't. . ." Kagome said in a tone that suggested she meant just the opposite of what she had said. She moaned as her dream continued. Inuyasha _really_ wished he wasn't there to hear this. Again. But he seemed to be paralyzed, traumatized yet unable to escape.

Even when it was finally over, he wasn't able to get back to sleep.

"What's with you, sleepyhead?" Kagome asked the next morning.

"Bad night," he grumbled. "Anyway, how's your head?"

"It feels much better today," she said cheerfully.

"Let's get going, then."

.

.

.

They emerged from the well with fresh food and medical supplies and with much needed rest (not so much for Inuyasha).

Kagome immediately set down her backpack and ran to Miroku. She flung her arms around him and snuggled against him. Miroku hesitated, baffled, before timidly wrapping his arms around her in return. Everyone stared at her in utter bewilderment. "I've missed you so much, Miroku!" she said.

"Yeah, I. . . missed you, too, Kagome," he returned.

She stood on her tiptoes, kissed him right on the lips, and beamed at him. She didn't seem to notice the way everyone was looking at her. "Hey, if we get some firewood, we can eat an early lunch before we leave." She grabbed Shippo and skipped into the forest.

"That was weird," Miroku said.

"Like you didn't enjoy it!" Sango retorted callously.

"It was still weird!"

"The doctor warned me this might happen," said Inuyasha. "He said that she would remember people but maybe not her relationships with them. It looks like she's mistaking Miroku for her lover."

"So what should we do?" asked Sango.

"I think we ought to play along." Inuyasha answered. Miroku grinned broadly. Sango noticed this and hit him with her boomerang. He continued, "It may cause too much of a shock to tell her the truth."

"I agree wholeheartedly with Inuyasha," Miroku stated.

"You would," Inuyasha and Sango chorused.

"Seriously, though," warned Inuyasha, "don't try anything funny."

"You're all resolved to think the worst of me, aren't you?"

* * *

Author's Notes: God, I love Miroku. _I_ would have his babies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One week later. . .

The group had gotten news regarding Naraku's whereabouts, so they were traveling north in an attempt to find him. The weather had become excruciatingly hot; they all walked languidly, instead of using their usual, faster methods of travel. Kagome slowed her pace in order to walk with Miroku, who was in the back.

"Miroku," she whispered. "I've been back a week, and you've barely touched me!"

"Forgive me, Kagome. I will rectify the situation at once." He reached over and squeezed her behind.

She blushed. "Not now! Let's sneak away later." She winked at him and skipped ahead. Miroku was torn between satisfying his carnal desires with his beautiful (and willing) companion and acting honorably. _I am so screwed_.

They decided to make camp early when they discovered a stream. After dinner, they took turns going down to the water to bathe and cool off. Inuyasha and Miroku went first.

"Have there been any changes with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. In fact, she's friskier than she's ever been. I don't know what will happen when I run out of excuses," he joked suggestively.

He had barely finished speaking when Inuyasha said, "You'll make more excuses, that's what."

"I don't understand you, Inuyasha. First you romantically ignore Kagome completely in favor of Kikyo, and now you can't stand the thought of another man touching her."

"It's. . . complicated." Miroku decided to leave it at that.

.

.

.

The girls and Shippo went next.

"Did something happen to Miroku while I was at home?" Kagome asked.

"No, why?" they answered in unison.

"He hasn't been acting like himself lately. He's been so _polite_. It's just weird."

"It's weirder than you know," Sango said under her breath.

.

.

.

When everyone had bathed, Kagome knelt next to Miroku. "Now," she whispered huskily. "Let's go _now_." Her warm breath on his ear and her sensuality was almost enough to drive him crazy. Still, he tried to refuse her.

"We've had a long day; let's just get some rest."

"I can't. I _need_ you." The urgency in her voice broke his resolve. He rose obligingly and followed her. She led them to a small waterfall that fed into the stream. She sat down on the grass and pulled him down beside her.

"I don't know why you've been acting strange, but I'm going to take your mind off things," she told him as her fingers traced lightly over his chest.

She leaned in and kissed him, and despite Miroku's promise to Inuyasha, he couldn't stop himself. He gently slid his tongue across her lips, and she parted them instantly. Their kiss deepened and intensified, so much that they almost forgot to breathe. She climbed onto his lap and started to undo the ties of his robe. He felt himself harden considerably as her deft hands continued to wander.

Suddenly, he flipped her over so that he was on top of her. She ran her fingers through her hair as he trailed kisses down her neck. He paused briefly for the removal of her shirt before continuing his trail of kisses down her chest and abdomen. He attended to her breasts through her bra, for he quite liked the lacy contraption. When he made it to the top of her skirt, his brain started working for the first time since she had initiated their kissing.

"What's wrong, Miroku?"

"We can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Kagome," he said, panting and frustrated. "It just wouldn't be right."

"I don't understand!" She, too, was frustrated.

Miroku thought of what Inuyasha had said. _Come on, think of an excuse, damn it!_ "I. . . want to make sure your head is all right before we engage in _anything_."

"I told you guys I was fine! But whatever. . ." She was clearly upset, as was he, but he was also relieved. She avoided his gaze as she redressed, and they walked silently back to camp.

"Where have you guys been?" Inuyasha demanded. Suspicion and panic and anger were mingled in his voice.

"Just taking a walk," Kagome answered.

.

.

.

The next day, they thought they had found Naraku, but it turned out to be another one of his puppets. Discouraged, they looked for more clues to his location. There was nothing to be found.

"Hey guys, since it doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon, I'm going to head back home. I have a test in a few days, and it wouldn't hurt to pass it," said Kagome. Inuyasha didn't even fight her about it.

"I'll accompany you to the well," Miroku volunteered. "Sango, may we borrow Kirara?" She nodded. Miroku got on first, Kagome climbed on behind him, and they left.

The wind rushed by, and Miroku's staff jingled, but those were the only sounds. Kagome leaned forward, hugged him around the middle, and pressed herself into his back. He felt the wetness of her tears on his back.

"I still don't understand," she said.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Believe me, nothing—and I mean _nothing_—would make me happier. I just want to get the timing right. I want you to be ready; plus, what if you were to conceive our child in the midst of all this battle?" None of what he told her was a lie, per se, and she seemed contented after his explanation.

When they arrived at the village, Miroku asked Kaede to look after Kirara for a few minutes. He took Kagome's small hand in his larger one and walked slowly with her to the well. As they stood at its edge, he embraced her tightly and said, "I do care about you, Kagome." He cupped her face gently and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

She swung her legs over the edge and turned back to say "good bye" before letting herself fall 500 years into the future.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awww, Miroku _can _control himself when absolutely necessary! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and keep the love coming! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_It's _so_ unlike Miroku not to be a total lech. He is under a lot of stress, I suppose_, Kagome rationed. _Everybody needs a break sometimes. Yeah, what he needs is a. . . a vacation!_

"Grandpa!"

Kagome wanted Miroku. In her time. And she reasoned if anyone knew a way to get him there, it was her grandpa.

"Grandpa, where are you?"

She found him in the shed dusting old artifacts and heirlooms. "Grandpa, thank goodness I found you!"

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

"Well, nothing's the matter, as such. I need a favor."

She explained to him her situation and Miroku's (it was more innocent-sounding than it actually was once she took out all the _amour_ and whatnot).

"Hmm. Mightn't there be a good reason that only you and Inuyasha may pass through the well?"

If there were any real _reasons_, they must not be very good. Kagome displayed the best puppy eyes she could produce. "I'll see what I can do."

Kagome was overjoyed!

And late for school.

She ran down the steps and onto the sidewalk in an attempt to catch up with her friends. Amazingly, she succeeded. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! Wait up!"

"Oh, Kagome! You must have gotten over your case of pneumonia," said Yuka.

"It's a good thing you recovered when you did," Ayumi said. "I've heard the make-up history tests are much harder than the original."

Kagome's euphoric mood evaporated. "Yeah. Lucky me," she grumbled.

"So, Kagome," said Eri. "We haven't heard about your jerk boyfriend in a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," chimed Yuka. "The guy who's rude and loud and has issues with his old girlfriend?"

"As if! I'm with the Buddhist guy. I've told you about him."

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri glanced at each other but said nothing.

"Good luck! See you later," Kagome said before parting with the group to go to geometry.

"Thanks," Ayumi replied.

"Like you'll need it," muttered Yuka and Eri.

.

.

.

"How was the test for you, Kagome?" Ayumi asked cheerily.

"It was fine," she lied. She had been excited when she found out the test was on the history of the Feudal Era. _But the history I know isn't exactly the history they teach in school. Nothing about Naraku or demons or the Shikon no tama._ But, she'd failed so many tests already, what was one more at this point?

"I'm home," said Kagome unenthusiastically when she stepped into her house.

"Kagome, welcome home," her grandfather greeted. " I have something that will cheer you up!" Although she doubted him, she followed him into the shed. "While I was cleaning today, I came across these." He handed her a sutra.

"I don't feel any happier."

"Have your friend store this sutra in his left pocket at sundown on the night before he wishes to come through the well, and he shall be able to travel back and forth as he pleases until midnight, at which point the spell will break. If he doesn't return within that time, you'll just have to repeat the procedure."

"Oh, Grandpa, thank you!" She hugged him excitedly. She had even forgotten about that rotten test she took! "I have to go tell Miroku the good news!" She ran out of the shed and straight into the well house.

.

.

.

Miroku was resting with his back against a tree when Kagome came barreling towards him as fast as her legs would carry her. "Miroku! Miroku!" she yelled.

"Hey," he said. "You sure look chipper."

"My grandpa gave me a sutra that will let you come to my time!"

_What?_ "That's great!" He laughed uncomfortably, but she was too giddy to notice. _I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself. If she regains her memory and finds out I took advantage of her. . . she'll hate me forever._

"—and then you'll be in my time!" she finished explaining. "I have to go back home, but just come find me once you're on the other side."

"Will do." He smiled and gently kissed the top of her hand.

.

.

.

She had expected him the next day, but he didn't come. He didn't come the day after that, either. Five days had gone by, and he still hadn't shown up. _He is _so_ not getting any_, she thought.

"—right, Kagome?"

"What?" she asked. She'd been thinking of ways to punish Miroku instead of listening to Eri prattle on about how the school needed new uniforms.

"Nevermind. What's with you anyway?"

"My boyfriend was supposed to come visit me, but he hasn't."

"Your boyfriend is coming? We _have_ to meet him!"

"Sure," she answered. _Assuming he actually comes, that is._

Kagome's classes were, to put it delicately, dull. Which is why she was so glad it was now the lunch period. She saw her friends leaning against the fence and joined them. They were all laughing at the joke that Yuka had just told when Eri suddenly pointed and said, "Whoa, who's the hottie over there? Is he a transfer student or something?" Kagome turned around to gawk like the others were already doing.

_Miroku._

"That's no transfer student. That's Miroku," Kagome said.

"Who?"

"I'll be right back," she said as she ran towards him. He was really here!

"Miroku!" She hugged him tightly. Then she kicked him in the shin hard. "What took you so long? I'm so mad at you!"

"Kaede's village was attacked by a group of bird demons. They killed most of the people who were outside during the first assault, but they retreated for a few hours, during which time we helped the villagers gather their weapons to fight back. Luckily, the demons were relatively easy to exterminate on their second attack," he told her. "I got scratched up a bit." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal two lacerations on his upper arm. "But their village is all right."

"Oh my God! What about Kaede?"

"She's fine."

"Where did you get this uniform?"

"Your mom helped me out."

"And you're here because. . .?"

"You told me to find you when I got to your time. And your mother was kind enough to bring me here."

_Miroku had decided something._

"I'm sorry for being mad. I didn't know."

"It's okay."

_He deserved to enjoy this._

"My friends can't wait to meet you. They're just over there."

_And he intended to._

"Miroku, meet Eri, Yuka, Ayumi. Girls, this is my boyfriend, Miroku." She beamed at him and squeezed his hand.

"My God, Kagome, where do you meet these guys?" squealed Eri. _It's not "where," it's "when,"_ thought Kagome.

She was sad when lunch was over and Miroku had to leave. "You guys go ahead," she said to her friends. "I'll catch up with you." She turned back to Miroku. "Thanks for sneaking into my school to come see me. You're the best. I'll see you after school," she said, catching up to her friends.

"Oh, and Miroku?" she called as she walked away. "Keep the uniform. It looks good on you." She winked at him and waved good-bye.

Miroku thought he could probably get used to this new Kagome. He smirked to himself and made his way back to the Higurashi home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Will Miroku get laid? Will Kagome ever regain her memory? Will there be babies?? (Squee!) And the answer, of course, is keep reading and find out! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**: I know it's taken a long time to get this chapter up. I just wasn't happy with it for a long time, plus I had all kinds of school work to do. But it's here now! I appreciate all the feedback this story has gotten; I'm pleased with the way it has turned out. Enjoy!

**P.S.** Lemon in this chapter (but nothing too terribly graphic).

* * *

Chapter 6

As the mass of students poured out of the school, Miroku waited by the entrance, scanning the area for his miko. He spotted her quickly, and for the moment he was content just watching her. He saw her toss her shiny black hair and flash her smile as she laughed with her friends.

As the group neared Miroku's location, Hojo approached Kagome from behind and tapped on her shoulder. They were now close enough that Miroku could hear them.

"Kagome! I brought you this herbal tea. It should work wonders for your gout." Kagome choked a little on the air she had just breathed.

"Thanks, Hojo," she managed to say.

"Kagome," he continued sheepishly. "Would you like to--that is to say--umm, well. . .may I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Hojo, that's so kind of you, but--"

"She has plans," interrupted a certain handsome monk. Miroku approached the group briskly and stopped in front of Hojo.

"Who might you be?"

"Hojo."

"Hojo, hmm? Well, Kagome's my girl, so back off." He draped his right arm around her waist and said, "Let's go home."

"See you tomorrow," she said, blushing, as she waved to her friends and began her journey home with Miroku.

"Gout, eh? Your grandfather sure is. . . imaginative." He chuckled.

"You didn't have to walk me home, you know," she said.

"I wanted to." He removed his arm and interlocked his fingers with hers. "So, is that guy related to Akitoki?"

"Yep."

"Obsession with you must run in their family."

"I guess so. Do you know what we're having for dinner?"

"Your mother said she's making your favorites, whatever those might be."

"I _so _love my mom! We must be having sake-steamed fish and white miso soup and soba! This is going to be the best night ever!"

"Indeed," he said with definite sexual insinuation in his voice, which wasn't noticed by the girl next to him currently fantasizing about food.

They walked in comfortable silence for the remainder of the trip. She pecked his cheek and smiled. She looked at him like he was all she needed in the world.

And he loved it. _What is it about this girl?_

They stepped into the house and slid off their shoes. "I'm going to shower before Mama starts making dinner, okay?"

"Will you require any assistance?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll manage without your kind and generous offer. Go hang out with Souta or something."

He pouted. "Fine."

Once Kagome was in the shower, Miroku decided it might not be a bad idea to spend time with her little brother. After all, he must know stuff about Kagome. Miroku smirked.

.

.

.

Finally, dinner was ready, the table had been set, and everyone was seated. "Everything looks delicious, Mrs. Higurashi," Miroku complimented.

They were half-way through dinner when Miroku felt Kagome's foot rubbing the length of his leg. He glanced at her; she smiled deviously for a moment before transforming her countenance into one of pure innocence.

_Time for payback_, he thought. He moved his hand from his lap to rest on her knee. They communicated with their eyes.

_I'm strong enough not to let that affect me, _she told him silently.

_Oh, but I'm just getting started_.

He slid his hand up slowly and stopped mid-thigh. She gasped slightly but quickly regained her composure. _You can't win this, monk_.

He rubbed gently over the inside of her thigh, and--

"Mama, may I be excused?"

"Sure, Kagome." She began to clear the dishes.

When the cleaning was finished, Mrs. Higurashi said, "Grandpa, Souta, let's go see a movie!" She wasn't as oblivious to the situation as Kagome thought.

Souta said, "But we just went to see--"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer!" As she ushered them out the door, Kagome could have sworn she saw her mother wink at her.

"Looks we have the house to ourselves," Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He inhaled the light, flowery scent of her hair.

"So it seems," she said. She turned around, stood on her toes, and kissed him, softly at first, then with ferocity.

He reciprocated her kiss with equal passion and led her to the couch. He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it backwards over his shoulder. He then pulled off her skirt in one tug and admired her.

He placed light kisses on her neck, towards her chest. He looked up at her abruptly. "Shall we relocate before we continue?" he asked. She nodded and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

They resumed their fervent kissing, and soon Kagome was frantically trying to remove Miroku's jeans.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" She pulled his shirt off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. . .why?"

"I just. . . don't want to take advantage of you."

"Miroku, I'm telling you with all that I am that I want you to make love to me. Do I have to beg?"

"No, never." He kissed her forehead.

He removed the remainder of her clothing and his. He lowered her down onto the bed and positioned himself above her. He gazed into her eyes and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face before plunging into her. He looked at her questioningly, and she nodded encouragingly.

.

.

.

Afterwards, he pulled her on top of him and drew the comforter over their entwined bodies; he was in perfect bliss.

The next morning, Miroku awoke early and watched Kagome sleep. Suddenly, though, her eyes shot open, alarmed, and he knew she remembered.

"Kagome?"

"I was in love with Inuyasha, and you and Sango had a thing going," she stated in a panicked tone. She pulled the sheets up to cover herself completely. "I remember now! Grandpa hit me in the head, and I thought I was in love with you."

"Kagome, don't—"

"And I forced you to do this. . . I've ruined everything! I'm so sorry!"

"Kagome, listen to me. You didn't force me into anything. I should be apologizing to you."

"No, you did what you had to."

"Since you remember now. . . does that mean you'll be going back to Inuyasha?" He didn't meet her eyes.

"Why bother? He'll be hung up on Kikyo forever. And more importantly, I already have everything I want."

"Do you mean--"

"Yes." She smiled. "I only want you."

She fit perfectly against him, and together they laid back down to watch the sun rise.

.

.

.

The next day, they spent the afternoon in a hammock next to the Goshinboku. Kagome held his right hand against her cheek.

"Hey, Kagome, it may be a little late for this, but. . . will you bear my children?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course." Kagome continued to fondle his cursed hand.

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to fight this. . . together."

.

.

.

And together they jumped into the well for whatever was ahead on their path. The feudal fairytale wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That's the last chapter! I hope you liked it! There is an epilogue to come (but it's just for fun and really has nothing to do with the story).


End file.
